


plot twist

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, just a graze lol don't get too excited, just a graze of nsfw mentioned, nighttime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: the best stories are written together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for twelve days of shallura — **prompt:** stories

“Bedtime stories?” she repeats.

“Well,” he hesitates. “That’s mostly what we do for children, I suppose.”

“I’m not a child,” she reminds him snidely, nudging closer to him. “What do _adults_ do when they can’t fall asleep?”

The first thing that comes to his mind is _not_ an appropriate answer, and he immediately forces the image of her — gasping his name, eyes closed, lips parted — out of his head.

“Ah…” he replies with a blush, quickly thinking of something _else_. “Some people might take melatonin or…take other substances…” He trails off, realizing that there isn’t _really_ a good answer for her question.

Her eyebrows furrow. “Well we don’t have any of that on board,” she tells him, thinking. “And actually I’m still curious about what kind of stories you’d tell children.”

He doesn’t know why the Little Red Riding Hood is the first story that comes to mind, but he tell it to her. Every now and then she interrupts with a question about what such-and-such is or makes a comment about how strange the clothing that Earthlings wear are, but eventually the two of them get through it, and he ends the story when the girl gets eaten by the big bad wolf.

“…is that it?” she asks.

It’s been a long time since Shiro has heard or told any fairy tales, so he doesn’t think this might be it, but no other details are really coming to his mind either. “I guess so,” he concludes.

“That sounds awful,” Allura criticizes, with a small frown. “Why would you tell a child such a scary story?”

“I don’t know. There’s other ones that end on a happier note,” he says. “I don’t know why that was the first one I thought to think to tell you.”

“You’re so _alien_ ,” she tells him, and in response, he gives her a sheepish smile. She looks at him weirdly for just another second — perhaps thinking and processing the narrative he just told her — but then leans in closer to him.

“I have a story to share,” she offers.

“Yeah?”

“It’s about an Altean princess and a human man,” she starts.

His mouth spreads into a grin. “I see,” he says. “And was the Altean princess beautiful? With rich brown skin and silver-white hair? Glowing pink marks under sapphire blue eyes? Strong supple limbs that could bend titanium with ease? A princess who knew at least seven different alien languages and could triangulate distances of light-years just in her head?”

Allura raises her eyebrows, then gathers her thoughts. “Well the human man was most certainly handsome — broad shoulders and two steady arms with a gentle warm heart. He was humble and deserving, with dark eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul. He had soft black hair with just a small tuft of white on top, but what the princess loved most about him was his smile.”

He smiles.

She cradles his face, tucking her hands under both sides of his jaw. She pulls his face into her, kissing his forehead lightly. She continues:

“The handsome human man and his other human friends landed one day aboard the princess’s flying space castle-ship, awakening her from a deep ten-thousand year slumber. When the princess woke up, she realized that these five were the ones — the Legendary Defenders — that would help her take back the universe from the evil Galran empire and reverse all the destruction they had caused.

“She called upon the handsome human man to be the leader of the Defenders, and he graciously accepted, becoming the Black Paladin of Voltron — the calm and steady head of the greatest weapon known to livingkind.

“And so, their journey through space together began. They liberated planets together, freeing the people from their destitution, and they fought against parades of battleships, relieving innocent civilians of their rebellions. They were the voice and the advocates of the subjugated and they were the saviors of the galaxies.

“Through all of the fighting and the raging chaos, the princess slowly found herself admiring the handsome human man more and more — and soon after a fateful night dancing under the stars, the handsome human man confessed to the princess that he loved her just as much.

“And so they kissed, and he became her prince.”

She ends her story here, her finger tracing loops over his lips.

“…and is that it?” he teases.

She looks at him with a pursed smile. “Well I most certainly hope not,” she tells him. “After a long and hard war battling to save the universe, the Altean princess and her human prince returned to their castle and got married.”

He hiccups. “—m-married.”

“Yes,” she says, with a cheeky smile, only glancing once at Shiro’s deepening blush before continuing. “And the ceremony was _grand_. All the galaxies’ denizens were invited and all their friends from across the corners of space attended.”

She stops, breathless, suddenly. She waits for his answer.

The words are at the tip of his tongue, but it takes a while for them to be released.

“Yes,” he replies. “Of course.”

She holds his eyes in her gaze for a long time, a soft smile on her lips, before she finally comes forward and kisses him deeply — gentle and un-demanding, but firm and passionately. He returns an equal gesture, caressing her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear with just the tips of his silver hand.

Her eyes are still on him when their lips part. “Well then,” she breathes. “I suppose that would be a good bedtime story for our children.”

“Children,” he repeats.

She sticks her tongue out at him. “Yes,” she affirms. “Children.”

He sighs, letting his hand follow the line of her back until the small of her waist. He pulls her hips closer, a small growl at the back of his throat.

“I suppose we _could_ get started on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> try to tell me that storytelling and trading histories and sharing memories is _not_ one of the core components of their relationship building. 
> 
> try.


End file.
